Wikia Updating Guide
There's a ton of things to update each week when maintenance ends and game contents change. This is a comprehensive guide to all the things involved in updating the Wikia. Automatically Updated These pages are automatically updated with the Wikia bot. These are (ideally) labeled with Category:Automatically updated modules. *Module:MasterCharacterData *Module:SkillList *Module:BundledAbilityList *Module:Equipment/Data *Module:CharacterList (No longer used) To update these pages, do the following. #Install Python 3.X #Install pywikibot installed. #Download the FKG processing scripts. #Open your browser's network tools any time before you click on FKG's Press Start screen. #Download getMaster using the network timeline. #Run the update_lists.py. If pywikibot is configured correctly, it should update the modules listed in Automatically Updated. This step requires admin privileges on this Wikia. Manually Updated Character Names Update Module:CharacterNames. Add any new characters to the list. The Japanese name needs to use half-width characters for parenthesis like エーデルワイス(新春) but not エーデルワイス（新春）. The English name needs to be put into the main field for the Wikia to function at a bare minimum; all other name fields are optional. Front Page Update Flower Knight Girl Wikia. Only an admin can edit this. Prerequisite: Update Module:CharacterNames. Current Event Update Current Event. It's data needs to be put into Module:Event/Data and a new page must be made for the particular event. *Add a new entry to the end of Module:Event/Data by copy-pasting the commented-out template at the top of that page. *Change the redirect for Current Event. *Create the new event's page based on its English title. Some of it is manual copy-pasting from Event Boilerplate. Use a smart text editor like Scribes 2 to replace all the text of variables on a page. Some of the page will be generated from templates and Lua. *Upload screenshots following naming conventions. Older Events *Update Module:Event/Data so that reprint and rereprint have the correct event numbers. *Update the individual events to have the correct reprint or re-reprint dates. The format will look something like this. (Note: In the future, I would like the date format to be like "1 Jun 2019" instead of the American style used here. For now, stick with d/m/yyyy). periods = { featured={'1/30/2015', '2/13/2015'}, reprint={'8/6/2015', '8/19/2015'}, rereprint={'4/11/2016'},}, *If it differs from the standard, also add the currency rates for the stages. Modern events should not need this override. The format would look like this. stages = {e1 = {jp="滅びの都市へ", en="", chestCurrency=nil, cost=12, exp=132, chests1="2 Random (2★ Knight or 1% Gift)", chests2="(Seal Stones x16) x2", chests3="(Re-Seal Stones x16) x2",}, The events are organized into Module:Event/Data/001-050, Module:Event/Data/051-100, Module:Event/Data/101-150, etc. Wares Update Wares. It is mainly done by look-and-check. The majority of this page is hand-written or generated by Module:Wares using Module:Wares/Data. *To update dates, change p.dates in Module:Wares/Data. *To add a re-reprint or reprint event's wares, add an entry to the reprint table in Module:Wares/Data. Then, update Wares to make a call to Template:ShowWares. *To change the lineup in the Gold tab, change the gold table in Module:Wares/Data. *To add a new current event wares table, copy-paste a template from Shop Boilerplate. *For all other wares updates, change Wares directly. Premium Gacha Premium Gacha. Use Template:WaifuList to list out featured or available characters. Everything else is hand-written. Artists Update Module:Artists/Data. Adding New Abilities If a new ability type is added to the game, an error message will be displayed on the Wikia. Use its output to edit Module:Ability/Data. The ability icon needs to be manually assigned. Here is a list of ability icons. Updating Abilities Sometimes abilities get changed and the Wikia's Lua scripts that automatically translate the abilities don't match up with some new character's effects. There's no simple process to this. #Look into the master data for the character with the wrong ability info. Jot down her bundled ability IDs. #Look into the bundled ability list for those ability IDs. Pay attention to the IDs and val0 to val3 inside those bundled IDs. #Go to the base ability list and make sure the vals are being properly used for whatever base ability ID they are assigned to. For example, lots of vals are unused and later end up having a purpose. Adding New Sprites See How to extract animations from SDs. Questions For editing how-tos and suggestions, see User_blog:CodeHK/Editing_Strategies_and_Tools. For anything else, ask at the Wikia Discord server or at Himeuta's FKG subforum. Do not ask in Wikia comments or the Wikia forum because they're not checked. Category:Guide